dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Restriction List
This is the current list of cards based on a customized version of the Worlds Ban List created by the community. Below are the cards that you may only play either one or two copies of in any Deck you may own on the Wiki. If there is a card you believe should be on the Restriction List, please contact an Administrator with the card and the reason why the card should be Semi-Limited, Limited, Restricted, or have an Errata. 'LIMITED CARDS' Only one (1) copy of these cards can be used in any Deck(s). NORMAL MONSTERS *'LEFT ARM OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE' *'LEFT LEG OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE' *'RIGHT ARM OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE' *'RIGHT LEG OF THE FORBIDDEN ONE' EFFECT MONSTERS *'AMAZONESS ARCHER' *'ARMAGEDDON KNIGHT' *'BABYCERASAURUS' *'BLACKWING - GOFU THE VAGUE SHADOW' *'BLACKWING - STEAM THE CLOAK' *'BLASTER, DRAGON RULER OF INFERNOS' *'CANNON SOLDIER' *'CANNON SOLDIER MK-2' *'CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON - ENVOY OF THE END' *'CIR, MALEBRANCHE OF THE BURNING ABYSS' *'CYBER JAR' *'CYBER-STEIN' *'DANDYLION' *'DARK ARMED DRAGON' *'DEEP SEA DIVA' *'DINOMIGHT KNIGHT, THE TRUE DRACOFIGHTER' *'DJINN RELEASER OF RITUALS' *'EHTHER THE HEAVENLY MONARCH' *'ELEMENTAL HERO SHADOW MIST' *'ELEMENTAL HERO STRATOS' *'EXODIA THE FORBIDDEN ONE' *'FAIRY TAIL - SNOW' *'FIBER JAR' *'FISHBORG BLASTER' *'GENEX ALLY BIRDMAN' *'GRAFF, MALEBRANCHE OF THE BURNING ABYSS' *'GRINDER GOLEM' *'INFERNITY ARCHFIEND' *'INZEKTOR DRAGONFLY' *'INZEKTOR HORNET' *'LEVEL EATER' *'LONEFIRE BLOSSOM' *'MAGICAL SCIENTIST' *'MAKYURA THE DESTRUCTOR' *'MASTER PEACE, THE TRUE DRACOSLAYING KING' *'MAXX "C"' *'MIND MASTER' *'MISCELLANEOUSAURUS' *'MORPHING JAR' *'MORPHING JAR #2' *'NECROFACE' *'NIGHT ASSAILANT' *'PERFORMAGE DAMAGE JUGGLER' *'PHOENIXIAN CLUSTER AMARYLLIS' *'PREDAPLANT ORPHYS SCORPIO' *'RED-EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON' *'REDOX, DRAGON RULER OF BOULDERS' *'SAMASARA LOTUS' *'SHURIT, STRATEGIST OF NEKROZ' *'SOULEATING OVIRAPTOR' *'SPEEDROID TERRORTOP' *'SPYRAL GEAR - DRONE' *'SPYRAL QUIK-FIX' *'SUBSTITOAD' *'TEMPEST, DRAGON RULER OF STORMS' *'TIDAL, DRAGON RULER OF WATERFALLS' *'TOON CANNON SOLDIER' *'TOUR GUIDE FROM THE UNDERWORLD' *'TRIDE-INFECTING VIRUS' *'TRUE KING LITHOSAGYM, THE DISASTER' *'VICTORY DRAGON' *'WIND-UP HUNTER' *'YATA-GARASU' *'ZOODIAC RATPIER' PENDULUM MONSTERS *'HARMONIZING MAGICIAN' *'LUSTER PENDULUM, THE DRACOSLAYER' *'MAJESPECTER UNICORN - KIRIN' *'PERFORMAGE PLUSHFIRE' *'PERFORMAPAL MONKEYBOARD' *'PEERFORMAPAL SKULLCROBAT JOKER' *'QLIPHORT SCOUT' RITUAL MONSTERS *'EVIGISHKI GUSTKRAKEN' *'EVIGISHKI MIND AUGUS' *'NEKROZ OF BRIONAC' *'NEKROZ OF UNICORE' FUSION MONSTERS *'ABC-DRAGON BUSTER' *'BLAZE FENIX, THE BLAZING BOMBARDMENT BIRD' *'EL SHADDOLL CONSTRUCT' *'ELDER ENTITY NORDEN' *'GEM-KNIGHT MASTER DIAMOND' *'INVOKED MECHABA' *'RITUAL BEAST ULTI-CANNAHAWK' SYNCHRO MONSTERS *'ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON' *'DENLONG, FIRST OF THE YANG ZING' *'DEWLOREN, TIGER KING OF THE ICE BARRIER' *'IGNISTER PROMINENCE, THE BLASTING DRACOSLAYER' *'PSY-FRAMELORD OMEGA' *'T.G. HYPER LIBRARIAN' *'TRISHULA, DRAGON OF THE ICE BARRIER' XYZ MONSTERS *'BEATRICE, LADY OF THE ETERNAL' *'DAIGUSTO EMERAL' *'EVILSWARM EXCITON KNIGHT' *'LAVALVAL CHAIN' *'M-X-SABER INVOKER' *'TELLARKNIGHT PTOLEMAEUS' *'TOADALLY AWESOME' *'WIND-UP CARRIER ZENMAITY' *'ZOODIAC BROADBULL' *'ZOODIAC DRIDENT' LINK MONSTERS * FIREWALL DRAGON * HEAVYMETALFOES ELECTRUMITE * KNIGHTMARE GOBLIN * SUMMON SORCERESS SPELL CARDS *'A HERO LIVES' *'BOOK OF MOON' *'BUTTERFLY DAGGER - ELMA' *'CARD DESTRUCTION' *'CARD OF SAFE RETURN' *'CHAIN STRIKE' *'CHANGE OF HEART' *'CHICKEN GAME' *'COLD WAVE' *'CONFISCATION' *'DARK HOLE' *'DARK ROOM OF NIGHTMARE' *'DELINQUENT DUO' *'DIMENSION FUSION' *'DIMENSIONAL FISSURE' *'DIVINE WIND OF MIST VALLEY' *'DRACO FACE-OFF' *'DRAGONIC DIAGRAM' *'EMERGENCY TELEPORT' *'FINAL COUNTDOWN' *'FOOLISH BURIAL' *'GATEWAY OF THE SIX' *'GIANT TRUNADE' *'GOLD SARCOPHAGUS' *'GRACEFUL CHARITY' *'HARPIE'S FEATHER DUSTER' *'HEAVY STORM' *'INFERNITY LAUNCHER' *'INTERRUPTED KAIJU SLUMBER' *'KAISER COLOSSEUM' *'LAST WILL' *'LIMITER REMOVAL' *'MASK CHANGE II' *'MASS DRIVER' *'METAMORPHOSIS' *'MIRAGE OF NIGHTMARE' *'MONSTER GATE' *'MONSTER REBORN' *'NEKROZ CYCLE' *'ONE DAY OF PEACE' *'ONE FOR ONE' *'PAINFUL CHOICE' *'PANTHEISM OF THE MONARCHS' *'PENDULUM CALL' *'POT OF AVARICE' *'POT OF GREED' *'PREMATURE BURIAL' *'PRIMAL SEED' *'RAIGEKI' *'RANK-UP-MAGIC ARGENT FORCE' *'REASONING' *'REINFORCEMENT OF THE ARMY' *'REKINDLING' *'ROYAL TRIBUTE' *'SET ROTATION' *'SNATCH STEAL' *'SPYRAL RESORT' *'SKY STRIKER MECHA - HORNET DRONES' *'SOUL CHARGE' *'SPELLBOOK OF JUDGEMENT' *'SPELLBOOK OF KNOWLEDGE' *'SUPER POLYMERIZATION' *'SUPER REJUVINATION' *'SYMBOL OF HERITAGE' *'TERRAFORMING' *'THAT GRASS LOOKS GREENER' *'THE FORCEFUL SENTRY' *'THE MONARCHS STORMFORTH' *'UPSTART GOBLIN' *'ZOODIAC BARRAGE' TRAP CARDS *'CEASEFIRE' *'ERADICATOR EPIDEMIC VIRUS' *'IMPERIAL ORDER' *'INFERNITY BARRIER' *'LAST TURN' *'LIFE EQUALIZER' *'MAGICAL EXPLOSION' *'MACRO COSMOS' *'RETURN FROM THE DIFFERENT DIMENSION' *'ROYAL OPPRESSION' *'SELF-DESTRUCT BUTTON' *'SIXTH SENSE' *'SKILL DRAIN' *'SOLEMN JUDGEMENT' *'SOLEMN STRIKE' *'SOLEMN WARNING' *'SOUL DRAIN' *'TIME SEAL' *'TRAP DUSTSHOOT' *'TRICKSTAR REINCARNATION' *'TRUE KING'S RETURN' *'ULTIMATE OFFERING' *'VANITY'S EMPTINESS' *'WALL OF REVEALING LIGHT' 'SEMI-LIMITED CARDS' Only two (2) copies of these cards can be used in any Deck(s). EFFECT MONSTERS *'ALTERGEIST MULTIFAKER' *'ASH BLOSSOM & JOYOUS SPRING' *'DESTINY HERO - MALICIOUS' *'WIND-UP MAGICIAN' XYZ MONSTERS * DANTE, TRAVELLER OF THE BURNING ABYSS SPELL CARDS *'FOSSIL DIG' *'SCAPEGOAT' *'SKY STRIKER MECHA - WIDOW ANCHOR' *'SKY STRIKER MOBILIZE - ENGAGE!' *'UNION HANGAR' TRAP CARDS *'RING OF DESTRUCTION' Card Restrictions This section is for cards that are not banned but have restrictions on how they may be played in a Deck. Duly note that only Main Character must follow these restrictions. Side Characters and Deuteragonists are exempt from these rules but are not permitted to abuse this system. Card Erratas This section is for the sets of cards that have been altered for more fair game play and a less hazardous environment for the players on the Wiki. Category:Ban List Category:Guidelines